Elemental Orbs
Elemental Orbs play a major role in the events of the eighth Dark Parables game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. They are used to reverse the curses placed on each of the Prasino Princesses, and when combined together, they are used to power the Elemental Machine that ultimately frees Thalassa's destructive powers. Appearance and Mechanics The Elemental Orbs are sphere-shaped, each having a different color depending on what their accommodating element is. History The Elemental Orbs are magical objects with a large amount of power. The Elemental Orbs were the only things that could break the Prasino Royal Family curse. Each of the Prasino Princesses needed to find them in order to become human again. There are five Elemental Orbs in total: Fire Orb: This orb was found by Princess Teresa. Metal Orb: This orb was found by Princess Naida. Water Orb: 'This orb was found by Princess Calliope ''(Even though the Parables say otherwise overall) '''Earth Orb: This orb was found by Princess Daphne. Wood Orb: This orb was found by Princesa Althea, but was stolen from Pinocchio . Relevant Parables The Course of True Love (from ''The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide'') Once upon a time, Princess Naida unwittingly crossed a vengeful Goddess who cursed her: she would be a mermaid forever bonded to the sea, until she found the treasure that would break the spell. In the midst of her search, Naida grew careless and was captured by local fishermen. The greedy men put her on exhibit and charged admission to see the Miraculous Mermaid. Naida despaired of ever becoming human again. One day, Naida encountered a magical frog and, with his help, she was able to escape from her captors. In gratitude, she kissed the frog, which transformed into a human Prince. They instantly fell in love and he chose to help her. He searched the world on her behalf for the secret treasure that would break the Goddess' curse on her, as well as help her father. When the Prince returned with the treasure in hand, Naida was returned to human form and they lived happily contentedly, for awhile. To Follow One's Heart (from ''The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide'') Plagued by a family curse to take the form of a mermaid, Princess Calliope's only salvation lay in finding a treasure hidden deep in the sea. One day, she came across a shipwreck and saw the unconscious body of a young Prince among the flotsam. She fell in love and rescued him before the waves could overtake him. Now, compelled by her love for the Prince, Calliope became desperate to find the treasure and regain human form. She sought the help of a sea-witch to find the treasure, offering her voice in exchange. Human again, she went to the Prince, who welcomed the lovely, silent stranger as a guest in his home. But soon the Prince announced his betrothal to the Princess of a rival kingdom. Calliope was heartbroken. In the midst of her despair, she heard whispers of a plan for a royal assassination. On the day of the wedding, she saw the blade intended for the couple, and love for her Prince spurred her to sacrifice herself. The Prince mourned her death and gave her a royal burial at sea. Calliope sank into the cold embrace of her ocean that had been her home for many years, and faded into foam. Red Riding Hood's Sister (from ''The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide'') A family curse bewitched Princess Theresa to take the form of a mermaid, forever separated from the mountains and forests she loved. Theresa frantically sought a cure, and learned of a treasure guarded by red wolves deep within a swamp. Theresa launched an attack, but the wolves quickly overpowered her. Just as the beasts were closing in, a pair of hunters frightened them off and rescued Theresa. The man introduced himself as Raphael, and the woman as Eldra, a member of the Sisters of the Red Riding Hood. They sympathized with Theresa and gave her the treasure to break the curse. Human once more, Theresa was quick to accept Eldra's invitation to join The Order of the Red Riding Hood. They fought side-by-side for many years, initiating a friendly rivalry that would propel them to the top of the Order. A King's Folly (from ''The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide'') There was once a noble King who was embroiled in a war with a rival kingdom. He had the grace of the Sea Goddess on his side, and she offered him her Staff of the Ancients to wield in battle. As his power grew stronger, so did his thirst for more. With the advice of his trusty chancellor, the King went through a Binding Ritual, which imprisoned the Sea Goddess and her powers for his favor only. The heartbroken Sea Goddess cursed the King to live an immortal life with the face of a sea monster, forever chained to his sunken castle. He realized he had been betrayed by the Chancellor, the enemy's planted spy. The Goddess gave him only one possible cure, in the form of five elemental orbs. The King's daughters, themselves transformed into mermaids by the curse, roamed the waters in search of the orbs. Centuries passed and only the last orb remained to be found. But as time passed, the King's obsession with a cure obliterated his compassion, until his soul became as wretched as his face. Trivia * It seems that the elements of the orbs themselves are loosely based off of the Chinese elemental circle known as Wu Xing. Gallery King gold mural orbs.jpg|Golden Mural About the Five Orbs puppet charger.jpg|The Charger for the Wood Orb wood orb in box.jpg|The Wood Orb Being Charged wooden orb charged.jpg|Wood Orb Being Charged Charged wood orb.jpg|The Wood Orb, Charged Pinocchio orb face.jpg|Pinocchio Holding the Wood Orb Crabby hands orb.jpg|The Wood Orb in Alexandros's Crab Claw Lm_machine_room.jpg|Elemental Orbs in the Elemental Machine Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide